


To The End Of The Line(We Shine Together)

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Series: Living In The Calm Before The Storm [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Feelings Realization, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Horny!Peter Parker, Jealous Steve, M/M, Making Out, Peter Parker Dances, reluctant!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: When the group needs to isolate themselves in the bunker hidden in Dr. Strange's Mirror Universe so that the governments of Earth don't get in the way as they train and wait for Thanos to come back with his army, Peter Parker despairs that he's half a year from eighteen when everyone else in the bunker is at least 25 and gorgeous.In which Tony establishes distance to preserve his self control only for Shuri to run upstairs with a video of Peter to share with everyone that shakes him to his core, Bucky humors Peter using him to ruffle Tony's feathers to Steve's increasing discomfort, and after Bucky and Steve finally figure themselves out with an assist from our friendly neighborhood Spiderman-  Peter has a new encounter with Tony.[Tony's hand flew up as Peter turned to him with his arm outstretched, eyes flashing at him dangerously. "I don't know what you think you're doing Mr. Parker but I promise you that if you web me right now? You will be home before the night is through, do not test me."]





	To The End Of The Line(We Shine Together)

**Author's Note:**

> When the group needs to isolate themselves in the bunker hidden in Dr. Strange's Mirror Universe so that the governments of Earth don't get in the way as they train and wait for Thanos to come back with his army, Peter Parker despairs that he's half a year from eighteen when everyone else in the bunker is at least 25 and gorgeous.
> 
> If you haven't seen the video of Tom Holland absolutely slaying this Umbrella rendition, go watch it right now. Even if you can't use sound. Even if you have to sneak to the bathroom at work. Go drool, then come read <3 https://youtu.be/1i5DEipIWh4?t=1m43s

          Peter walked out into the living area with a yawn and a stretch, making the tee under his zip up ride up over his skinny jeans to expose a sliver of bare skin. Tony had retreated again over the last week since he'd cornered him in the supply closet and, now that he'd emerged, he had been ruthless in attempting to establish distance.  


          Peter had been humoring him for the moment, just happy that Tony was back out of his room again, but he was finished binging his way through How I Met Your Mother and the ending had soured his contentedness quite thoroughly.  


          Tony was in the far recliner, tilted back with one leg over the arm of the chair and the other planted on the ground. Bucky was sitting at the near end of the couch with Steve and Clint between him and Natasha. Wanda was sprawled over the closer armchair with Vision leaning against the back.  


          "Peter! I haven't seen you in five days, I was getting ready to send out a search party!" Natasha called out as he entered and everyone's attention turned to him as he walked over with a grin.  


          "I was just watching a tv show, and you know I don't want to get into it because I'm super bitter about how it ended, but I must have gotten caught up and lost track of time, sorry Nat!" Peter responded with a sheepish grin as he wandered up to Bucky's side of the couch, dodging a beer bottle as it floated to Clint in a glow of red light.  


          "Drink?" Bucky grunted, glancing up at him with a hint of a smile, but Tony jumped in before he could respond.  


          "I know things were different back in your day Bucko, but did you really let twelve year olds drink?" Tony's tone was downright acidic and Peter glared at him as Bucky sat back on the couch, eyebrows and hands both raised in sarcastic apology.  


          "Parker's almost eighteen, aren't ya kid?" Steve tried, looking between Tony and Bucky curiously. "Back in our day, if you were old enough to go to battle then you were old enough to drink."  


          "Well these days-" Tony began only to be cut off by Peter's cheerful voice.  


          "I am, thanks Captain! Oh and uh- well, you're not my dad, Mr. Stark, so I guess what I really mean is- Fuck you." Peter quirked an eyebrow at Tony in challenge as he settled onto the arm of the couch before Bucky could put his arm back down. Clint and Natasha started laughing and Wanda rolled her eyes.  


          "Relax Tony, never thought I'd see the day when you tried to be the responsible influence," Clint said, taking a drag from his own bottle.  


          Steve looked over at Peter's proximity to Bucky, eyebrows twitching up in the beginnings of alarm because no one ever really got that close to Bucky but him and this was the second time Peter had invaded his space without warning.  


          Bucky shifted in surprise, looking up at Peter and following his gaze to an angry looking Tony Stark. Peter reached out without looking and snagged the beer bottle out of Bucky's still raised hand, letting his fingers tickle clumsily along Bucky's in the process.  


          "Peter- I will call Aunt May!" Tony snapped as Peter lifted the bottle to his lips slowly, maintaining eye contact with Tony as he did.  


          Steve watched the corners of Bucky's mouth turn down so slightly that he was pretty sure only he would recognize it as amused affection and felt something jealous and possessive try to rear up in his chest.  


          "Go ahead." Peter tipped his head back without breaking their stare and took a long sip from the bottle before handing it back as Bucky's metal arm settled behind him to rest his elbow on the armrest, fingers finding purchase on the side a few inches below Peter's thigh. Peter watched Tony's eyes drop to Bucky's arm and felt a thrill of adrenaline as his jaw tightened.  


          Steve cleared his throat uncomfortably when Bucky's arm settled behind Peter and he spoke up, eyes a little strained. "Well, if your Aunt May really wouldn't approve maybe we oughtta honor that."  


          Tony laughed, eyes narrowing at Steve as his pent up aggression found a target. "Oh gee Cap, you're not usually one to change your mind-especially not if it's to choose my side. Maybe it has a bit more to do with how familiar he's acting with your little pet assassin, don't like to share Rogers?"  


          Peter heard Bucky's heart stutter then start racing and reached over to catch the bottle when it slipped from his grasp, draining it in a few gulps and setting it down quickly enough that it wasn't noticeable that Bucky'd dropped it at all.  


          "You're out of line Tony, and it sounds more like you're projecting just a tad," Steve snapped, frowning at him as the room went quiet.  


          "First of all, May wouldn't care anyways- it's just beer," Peter said with a shrug, grinning at Steve guilelessly as he stood and walked backwards toward the kitchen. He turned so his back was to them and continued brightly. "I found out on my own that my metabolism is way too fast for something as weak as beer to get me anywhere. I might as well be drinking juice, honestly. I am, however, going to go see if there's anything in the kitchen that she maybe wouldn't approve of because frankly I'm fully capable of making my own decisions, thank you very much."  


          Peter smirked when he heard Bucky climb to his feet behind him before he'd gotten more than halfway to the kitchen and Clint started to laugh again.  


          "Food," Bucky grunted, shooting Steve a look when he shifted like he was going to stand as well. Steve settled back against the cushions and crossed his arms uneasily.  


          "Do you chase him to the bathroom too?" Tony snickered, draining his beer and nodding at Wanda when she raised an eyebrow to ask if he wanted another.  


          "Tony-"  


          Steve's furious voice faded out as Peter ducked his head into a cupboard to see if he could find something strong enough to make a dent. He heard the door close behind him and glanced back under his arm to see Bucky leaning against the door as he watched him.  


          "How'd you catch that bottle so fast? It was like you knew I was going to drop it before I did."  


          "I heard your heart skip a beat and start racing, I was watching for your fingers to loosen and I'm very quick." Peter straightened up with a bottle of something called Rumplemintz that seemed likely to get him somewhere if he drank at least half. He could hear Steve and Tony fighting out in the living area, other people breaking in every once in a while in calming tones.  


          "Why are you trying to piss off Stark?"  


          "Why is it succeeding in pissing off Cap?" Peter countered, walking over to Bucky as he took a swig from the bottle he found.  


          "I-" Bucky broke off and looked away as he shook his head. "I ain't got a clue."  


          "I already told you Tony, we're not like that," Steve shouted at Tony and Bucky cringed. Peter grabbed onto Bucky's shoulders on a whim and went up on his toes to press his lips to Bucky's softly.  


          Bucky made a surprised noise into the kiss as he kissed back hesitantly, eyes glancing nervously towards the halfwall into the living room before drifting shut. Peter kissed him until he had relaxed back against the door then pulled back carefully.  


          "I have to ask though, why aren't you guys like that? Have you ever been? I read what I could find online about you guys and it seemed like maybe there was something there before you disappeared?"  


          Bucky's eyes widened and when he started to tense up again, Peter leaned back in to kiss him until he relaxed enough to answer gruffly. "It wasn't really an option when we were younger so we always skirted the issue."  


          "But what about now?" Peter asked, taking another swig of the rumplemintz.  


          "After Steve rescued me back in the war, he was adamant that he didn't want to sleep with anyone who wouldn't have slept with him before he changed so I just- I just never brought it up."  


          "Well, I don't wanna get you in trouble with your best friend so if you want me to give you your space-"  


          "No." Bucky's mouth twisted at the quickness of his reply and he looked away as he continued haltingly. "That's not- you're just- I dunno, not scared. You see me instead of what I've done."  


          "Is Peter up here?" Shuri's voice called out from the living room.  


          "Do I remind you of-" Peter froze as Singin' in the Rain started playing in the living room. "Fuck."  


          "What's wrong?" Bucky asked as Peter dashed over to the halfwall, heart racing as he saw himself in a suit dancing across the stage while Michelle cheered on the sidelines in a Bruno Mars costume.  


          "Shuri, no!" Peter vaulted over the halfwall in a second but before he could get to Shuri, a red glow anchored him to the ground. "What?! Wanda, you guys, please! Where did you even find that?"  


          "I guess that answers the question of whether it's him," Tony drawled, looking way more amused than Peter was sure he'd be looking in a moment. "I don't think it's bad enough to deserve the dramatics though."  


          Peter felt his face flush as he watched himself duck behind the umbrella wall and cursed the moment he'd let Michelle talk him into doing that stupid talent show. Peter shook his head and backed away as Wanda's attention moved to the screen, bumping right into Bucky as he went.  


          Bucky steadied him, metal fingers curving around his hip when he stumbled. "What's goin- Holy fuck."  


          Peter followed his eyes back to the screen to see himself striding out onto the stage in a skimpy and shiny black get up, fishnets and lipstick and everything, as the music switched to Umbrella by Rihanna.  


          Tony sat up in a scramble, leaning forward to gape at the screen as Peter strutted out on the stage. Wanda and Natasha gasped in delight as Clint's jaw dropped and he let out a whoop loud enough that Sam came dashing out of the hallway only to freeze staring between the screen and Peter with wide eyes.  


          "Holy shit," Sam yelped, looking impressed. "Is that you Spiderdude!?"  


          Shuri grinned back at Peter, looking around at everyone's faces as Peter raised the umbrella over his head in the video. "It is you, isn't it? You have to teach me!"  


          "Jesus," Bucky breathed behind him, fingers tightening on his hip when the umbrella swung up between Peter's thighs and he gyrated over it.  


          Even Steve was staring open mouthed at the screen, face pink and looking dazed as Peter's hips swung around on the screen loosely. Peter groaned as he looked at the camera with a wink before sliding down the umbrella with a pelvic thrust at the bottom, hand slipping over himself teasingly.  


          Natasha and Wanda were both crying with laughter and Shuri danced over to Peter, swinging her hips like his as he dropped down low again on the screen. "You're so good," Shuri exclaimed at him with such a wide grin that he found himself grinning back. "Why do you look so embarassed when you should be looking proud?"  


          "They're laughing at me!" Peter pointed at Nat and Wanda accusingly, something in him relaxing a little at her praise.  


          "I'm not," Bucky said, voice deep and unsteady in way that made Peter suddenly aware of the wave of palpable arousal coming off the man behind him.  


          "Not all of them are, and they certainly won't be by the end." Shuri shot him a sly smile as she crooked a finger at him.  


          Peter glanced over at Tony and realized he hadn't moved a muscle, erection clearly visible where it was tenting his slacks obscenely. Peter rolled his hips back against Bucky as he gave Shuri his most over the top seductive look and danced a little closer to her, drawing a strangled gasp from Bucky and more giggles from Shuri.  


          "C'mon Peter, show me how you move like that," she exclaimed pointing back as he was approaching Michelle on screen. Peter laughed as the alcohol started to relax his joints and swiveled around to stride up to Bucky, performing the moves perfectly in sync with the recording.  


          Bucky's eyebrows shot up and he stuffed his hand in his pocket to grab at himself discreetly, glancing over at Steve to find him still safely staring at the screen. Then the water started to pour down and Peter was in the shallow pool and everyone seemed to gasp at the same moment.  


          "Wow kid, you're really killing it," Natasha called back to him, eyes sparkling as he twirled around on the screen and Clint let out a low whistle. Wanda was just staring at the screen with wide eyes at this point, eyes following his hips.  


          Sam laughed and knocked his shoulder into Steve's as he said, "I think this is the most confused boner I've ever ha- wait a second, how old even are you? Oh god, I should have stayed in my room."  


          The second it ended, Shuri bounced back over and clicked it back to the beginning wordlessly. Bucky grabbed Peter by a beltloop and tugged gently, catching Peter's eye and walking back to the hall as everyone stared at the screen.  


          Bucky glanced back down the hall furtively while he unlocked the door to his quarters as Peter crowded up behind him, smoothing a hand up the front of his thigh and pressing himself against the back of it.  


          "Don't you wanna buy me dinner first?" Peter teased him as they stumbled through the door and laughed breathlessly as Bucky shoved him up against the wall to kiss him deep and slow. Peter moaned as Bucky licked into his mouth and rolled his hips against him.  


          "Just don't want to have to keep looking over your shoulder in case Stark or Steve wander in, it's been a long time since I kissed anyone and I want to focus," Bucky hissed as Peter ground against him. "What's going on with you and Stark?"  


          "How long?" Peter asked in a weak voice as Bucky nipped up his jaw and ran his fingers up Peter's sides. "And why me?"  


          "Asked you first."  


          Peter reached down and cupped his palm over Bucky's hard cock. "Alright, well, I just really want.... I mean I'm pretty sure if I try, I can break his self control and there's just something really appealing about that. I've thought he was hot since I learned what hot meant, but he thinks I'm too young and he's doing his best to ignore me."  


          "And you're too stubborn to understand how to give up so you're acting out?" Bucky asked, a grin twisting the corners of his mouth up against Peter's skin.  


          "He can't keep treating me like a child if no one else does," Peter explained, pulling Bucky's pants open and sliding down the wall as he tugged Bucky out. "Your turn, is it me because I remind you of him before he changed?"  


          Bucky's eyes went wide as he looked down at Peter and smudged his thumb over his bottom lip. "I-"  


          There was a loud knock on the door and Bucky gasped as Peter licked at the bottom of his cock playfully. "Tell me, c'mon, is that it?"  


          "Bucky?" Steve called out, banging on the door again and Bucky started to look over but Peter sucked the head of his cock into his mouth so his eyes fluttered closed instead.  


          "Yeah, I think maybe part of it," Bucky managed to get out as Steve kept knocking.  


          "Buck, I know you're in there and, I swear to God, you better be alone. Let me in."  


          "Go away Steve," Bucky growled at the door and Peter licked his way further down so he could swallow around the tip.  


          Peter pulled back until Bucky's head was resting on his bottom lip, heart racing as the door flew open with a thud and Steve tumbled inside.  


          "Jesus Christ Steve, what the fuck-" Bucky turned wide startled eyes on Steve as he straightened up and froze, silently taking in their position. "Did you seriously just bust the door down?"  


          Steve was staring at Peter with equally wide eyes before turning his attention to Bucky as his cheeks flushed. "Are you fuckin' serious? Tony's going to freak the hell out, what are you thinking?"  


          "Not Stark's business." Bucky's jaw tightened as Peter ran his tongue up the underside of his cock while leveling a glare at Steve.  


          "Not your business either," Peter pointed out, smirking at Steve as he flushed redder and licked his lips nervously. Bucky looked away when Steve looked back at him with a slightly abashed expression.  


          "He's not wrong, I just-" Steve broke off, looking like he wanted to crawl out of his skin. "I didn't even know you were into-"  


          "Yes, you did." Bucky's eyes flashed back to Steve's heatedly.  


          "I thought I was just making things up Bucky, Jesus, why didn't you ever say anything?" Steve asked, eyebrows drawing together and Peter narrowed his eyes at him.  


          "Why didn't you?" Peter interjected, hearing the way Bucky's heart had started to race and not appreciating the anger in Steve's voice. Peter watched Steve's guard fly up and frowned at him. "Don't even try that, it's obvious. You'd burn every bridge you have for him, lay down your life at the drop of a hat-"  


          "Walk straight into an enemy fortress during a world war, alone, because I heard there was a slim chance he might not be dead and couldn't care less if I made it out if he wasn't?" Steve's voice was raw with emotion, acknowledging what Peter was saying with a bitter twist of his mouth. "Yeah, I thought it was pretty obvious too."  


          "Steve?" Bucky's voice was unsteady and Peter was on his feet in a second so he could lean into him as his knees wobbled slightly.  


          "If you don't want me kissing him anymore, then it better be because you plan on taking my place," Peter snapped, turning Bucky's face back with a firm grip on his chin and kissing him solidly.  


          Bucky kissed him back, grunting softly in surprise as Peter's tongue slipped back along his to tickle across the roof of his mouth before a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Steve yanked him away from Peter and Bucky moved with the momentum, using Steve's strength to propel himself right into his space.  


          Peter's cock gave an interested twitch as Bucky stilled an inch from Steve's lips, gaze flicking up to stare hungrily into his eyes as the tension in the room mounted.  


          "Why didn't I tell you? You're kidding, right? You were very clear that you didn't want someone who was only willing to sleep with you after your change and I didn't have the courage to say anything until they were shooting me full of serum and I realized I'd never see your stupid face again," Bucky snarled and Steve swallowed convulsively as the feeling of Bucky's breath ghosted warmly across his lips.  


          "Fuck." Steve grabbed Bucky's shoulders and slammed him back into the wall next to Peter, crashing their lips together with a broken noise. "I didn't mean you, ya idiot."  


          Bucky whimpered into Steve's mouth as he shoved a hand between them to grab at his still slick cock and Peter tried to memorize the way they looked so he could draw it for himself later. Steve reached down and laced his fingers with Bucky's where they were flying over his leaking cock, wringing a choked cry from Bucky as his release soaked into Steve's stomach.  


          "Oh Jesus fucking Christ, it's the mirror verse but like from Star Trek except instead of evil you're all just-" Tony gasped from the open doorway, jaw hanging open as he stared at the two of them for a moment before turning and bolting out of the room.  


          Peter stared after him for a second before stumbling down the hallway as he gave chase, flinging a hand out to shoot webbing at the door handle so that it couldn't latch when Tony slammed it behind him. Peter dashed through the opening when it bounced back open violently and webbed it shut.  


          Tony's hand flew up as Peter turned to him with his arm outstretched, eyes flashing at him dangerously. "I don't know what you think you're doing Mr. Parker but I promise you that if you web me right now? You will be home before the night is through, do not test me."  


          Peter ground his teeth against the drunken impulse to web him anyways and he wove over the the bed to sit down. "Don't need to web you, I webbed the door. You're stuck with me for at least two hours till it dissolves."  


          Tony watched him for a second tensely, sighing and moving to sit next to him. "What were you thinking? He's dangerous, what if he-"  


          "He's not dangerous anymore Mr. Stark, well I mean he is cause we all kind of are but I mean he's not unstable anymore. He's just awkward cause he can tell you're all scared of him," Peter cut him off in tired exasperation. "He's been through a lot, you could be nicer-"  


          "I'm gonna let that go because you don't know that-"  


          "That they made him kill your parents?" Peter interjected quickly, gaze flashing up to burn into Tony's unflinchingly. "Yeah, well if they did what they did to him to you? You would have killed them too. I read everything Ned could get his hands on about Bucky and if you read between the lines it's pretty clear he was tortured, brutally and for decades, with no way out."  


          "You know, if I'd known when I brought you in that you were just going to ruthlessly point out the holes in my arguments I may have thought twice about it," Tony grumbled after several beats of tense silence, face conflicted but somewhat impressed and Peter flushed under the considering gaze.  


          "Well, Mr. Stark, someone really important to me told me once that trying to be like the person I idolize wasn't enough- that I should always be trying to be even better," Peter mumbled, looking away with an exaggeratedly grumpy pout. "I just wish sometimes you'd make it a little more difficu-"  


          Tony reached up to Peter's cheek, leaning in as he tilted his face to a more accessible angle and cutting him off with a gentle kiss. Peter's breathing hitched as he surrendered into the kiss, letting Tony take his time licking his way behind his teeth as the kiss got messier without getting any faster.  


          "You are better than me kid, it's not even a competition," Tony whispered against his lips like a confession and Peter whimpered in response. After a few minutes of languid making out and wandering hands, Peter was undressed to his tight underwear and Tony broke away with a frustrated groan.  


          "Look, I'm not gonna make you leave but you are way too tipsy right now for me to be comfortable with anything more than kissing." Tony kept his hand on Peter's shoulder while he stood, walking away to change into pajama bottoms and tugging on a tank top for good measure as Peter flopped back onto the mattress with a put upon sigh.  


          Tony climbed back into the bed, nudging Peter around so that he could tug him back into his chest tightly. Peter laughed breathlessly as Tony pressed his face into the crook of his neck and sucked in a deep breath through his nose with a happy grunt.  


          Peter's breath hitched as Tony's tongue tickled along his neck and his hand twitched toward his neglected erection restlessly. "T-Tony," Peter stammered, pressing back into his chest mindlessly. "Please, can I- I need- I've been so close for way too-ahh- way too long tonight, please can I touch myself?"  


          Tony groaned at the way his name rolled off Peter's tongue, sounding even more intimate for its lack of use. "Absolutely not, say my name like that again for me."  


          "Tony," Peter moaned shakily as Tony's fingers tripped down his chest to slip under his waistband deftly. "Fuck, Tony, Mr. Stark, thank you- fuck- oh my- Tony, I-"  


          "God, the mouth on you," Tony breathed reverently.  


          "You haven't seen the half of it," Peter choked out and his legs jerked against Tony's desperately as he wobbled on the edge.  


          "Always surprising me, like earlier with that fucking video Shuri played for everyone. I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I didn't even realize I was flashing my interest to anyone that happened to glance at my pants until I looked around for you and saw Nat staring." Tony felt Peter's cock pulse in his hand as he writhed back into his own hard cock, grinding teasingly against Tony as he came with a pornstar worthy moan.  


          "I'm going to put your cock in my mouth now," Peter's voice was rough but confident as he glanced over at him to add impishly, "Please don't make me web you?"  


          Peter blurred slightly as he moved faster than Tony could have grabbed him anyways and Tony stared down at where he was tugging his pajama pants away to lean in with pleading eyes. Tony felt himself nodding jerkily from a distance, dizzy with arousal as he gazed down the bed at Peter where he was hovering above Tony's cock like he was waiting for permission he hadn't quite asked for.  


          Peter grinned up him brilliantly, rubbing his cheek down the silken skin of Tony's hard cock like a cat marking its territory and smearing a bead of pre-cum down the head before swallowing down as much as he could in one swoop.  


          "Holy fucking- Peter, ah- if you- that's gonna- I'm already so close-" Tony babbled, hands hovering around Peter's head because he wasn't sure if he wanted to pet his hair or shove him down until he gagged and he wasn't willing to risk it with his control already in tatters.  


          "Do you want to be in my mouth or on my face, Mr. Stark?" Peter pulled off to ask, eyes rounded and innocent as he laved at the underside of the head absentmindedly.  


          "Oh fuck you, you little shit-"  


          Tony's eyes rolled back as he came explosively over Peter's bottom lip, striping cum across his perfect teeth and chin and rosy cheeks as he fell deeply and irrevocably headfirst into the realization that he might be in love with this insufferably stubborn too young genius without a safety net or any way to protect himself.  


          He peeked down to see Peter's tongue swipe out to collect some of the mess from his lips, looking completely wrecked, and dragged him up to kiss him softly until Peter pulled away to smother a yawn. He stared up at the ceiling as Peter curled into his chest.  


          "It's okay, you don't have to say it," Peter mumbled into his chest, sounding sleepy and stroking a hand up Tony's side soothingly. "I already know you're gonna remember that I'm not technically eighteen yet tomorrow, it's okay though Mr. Stark. I'll convince you again."  


          Tony laughed despite the anxiety trying to rise in his chest, feeling happy and terrified and guilty all at once. "I don't doubt that, Mr. Parker. You seem to have a knack for getting whatever you want out of people."  


**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what you guys think, I'm working on the one that brings Thor and Loki into play but I found that video and couldn't help myself. I may add a bonus chapter to this story to share what happened with Steve and Bucky after Peter chased after Tony. Thank you so much for reading, your feedback makes it worth it <3
> 
> If you enjoyed this, check out my other Avengers at the compound series I've been working on called The Welcome Mat!


End file.
